I Bet!
by Arisa Akaike
Summary: Sasuke sibuk, Naruto kesal. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertaruh. Dikarang oleh author bejat yang lebih amatir dari anak TK. HardYaoi, Lemon, atau apapun itu. SasuNaru


A/N

Moshi-moshi ne~ (_ _)

Saiia pendatang baru di fanfiction dan masih amatir _*ralat*_ lebih amatir dari amatir..

Bahkan saiia belum mengerti apa itu OOC, AU, Oneshot, de el el.. _(Para senpai! Help me!)_

Tapi saiia langsung mem-publish fanfic rate M.. _*ditempelin stiker bertuliskan 'BEJAT'*_

Gomen, saiia emang Fujoshi bejat, nista, gaje, dan kelainan _*halah*_

Enjoy aja, dan ingat! SAIIA TIDAK MEROKOK! _*Ditimpuk bungkus rokok L.A. Lights*_

**Title : I Bet!**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M **_*****__Saiia bejat, Ingat?__*****_

**Pairing : SasuNaru **_*****__Tak ada slight apapun! Kecuali di Omake!__*****_

"Sasu-teme?" terdengar suara pemuda berumur 24 tahun, pirang, bermata biru, dan dikenal bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ng.. mungkin itu dulu, sebelum ia menikah dengan pemuda berumur 25 tahun, berambut raven, bermata gelap, dan dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, nama si Uzumaki berubah mengikuti marga suami nya. Uchiha Naruto.

"Hn?" yang dipanggil tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop yang berbunyi saat jemari panjang nan pucat itu menekan tombol-tombol huruf di benda itu.

"Kamu akhir-akhir ini.. cuek sekali, sih.. bahkan padaku.." Naruto memainkan telunjuknya yang ujungnya menyentuh permukaan sofa. Tanda nervous.

"Naru-dobe, kau tahu pekerjaanku 'kan?" jari Sasuke tetap berdansa diatas benda bernama laptop itu.

"Iya, aku tahu pekerjaan menulismu sudah mendekati deadline.. tapi.. kau seperti kehilangan gairahmu padaku.." Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang tadi menemani telunjuknya.

"Hn..?"

"Bahkan.. kau seolah enggan.." wajah Naruto memerah, "..'menegang' untukku.." _*KYAAAA~ Awal-awal udah ada ginian!*_

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Naruto tak percaya. Ia tak percaya kata itu terlontar dari bibir polos Naruto.

"..Hah?"

"Eh.. Ng.. Aku.. aku.. aku akan menyiapkan makan malam!" Naruto melesat menuju dapur tempat ia memasak sebagai istri -?- Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang geleng-geleng kepala dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 3 Minggu kemudian o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Sasu-teme! Aku tidak tahan lagiii!"

"Ada apa kali ini, Dobe..?" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kau selalu lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada aku! Aaaah! Kau menyebalkan! Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, 'kan Teme? Atau ada orang lain sekarang? Atau.. Nnnm?" Naruto tak bisa berbicara kalau bibir Sasuke menguncinya, 'kan?

"Biar kujawab semua itu, Dobe.." Sasuke menyudahi ciuman singkatnya dan mengambil nafas,

", DOBE..!" Sasuke menyelesaikan semua kata dibibirnya hanya dengan satu nafas _*hebat!*_. Naruto berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke, dan setelah berhasil memahami perkataan Sasuke ia bersemu merah.

"...Teme!" seru Naruto masih dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ssh.. Aku sedang bekerja, Dobe!" Sasuke kembali ke laptopnya. Naruto kembali naik darah. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi!

BRAK!

Dengan kasar dan keras Naruto menutup layar laptop didepan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke kaget setengah mati _*Adegan ini jangan ditiru bagi pengguna laptop! _Don trai dis et hom!_ (don't try this at home)*_. Untungnya jari Sasuke sedang sibuk menata skrip-skrip kertas sehingga tak terjepit diantara layar laptop dan keyboard. Dengan panik, Sasuke memastikan bahwa laptopnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau..! Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatap Naruto geram.

"...BAKA-TEME!" Naruto lari menuju kamar tidur dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menyusul Naruto menuju kamar mereka. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membuka pintu kayu walnut itu. Didalam, ia melihat Naruto dalam posisi tengkurap dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Oi"

"Pergi.."

"Kau kenapa, dobe?"

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya basah dan pipinya sembab -lho?- _*Maksud saiia*_ Matanya sembab dan pipinya basah.

"Kau sudah tak mencintaiku!" kata Naruto tegas.

"Ap- Tentu aku mencintaimu, Dobe!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku?"

"Kau pikir aku bekerja untuk siapa? Kalau aku tidak menyelesaikannya sekarang, editor bisa mencabutku sebagai penulisnya. Apa menurutmu begitu lebih baik?"

"Aku mulai tidak menyukai pekerjaanmu sekarang!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Dobe..?"

Naruto terdiam. Sasukepun beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" kata Naruto. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bertaruh?"

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaanmu! Kalau aku kalah, aku akan bersabar untuk menunggumu! Bagaimana?"

"Berhenti? Lalu kita mau makan darimana?"

"Kita bisa membuka Cafe bersama, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku pintar memasak?"

Sasuke terdiam. Memang kalau soal memasak, Naruto ahlinya. Sasuke tak bisa melupakan bagaimana Naruto bisa menyulap sekantung tomat menjadi lebih dari 10 makanan lezat yang disukainya. Ia juga tak bisa melupakan berbagai jenis ramen yang dikreasikan oleh Naruto. Berbagai cemilan seperti Custard Pudding, Custard Cake, Eclair.. _*Maaf tidak dilanjutkan, karena Author banjir iler*_ Sayangnya, Naruto tidak ingin menjadi chef karena baginya merepotkan _*maaf Shikamaru, Naru pinjam kata-katanya yaa_*.

"Tapi, Dobe-"

"Boleh ya, Temeeee~~~?" Puppy Eyes No Jutsu, jurus mata memelas Naruto! Satu-satunya kelemahan Uchiha Sasuke! Benar saja, Sasuke langsung menutup hidung yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda nosebleeding.

"U- Ugh-! I.. Iya! Iya! Memang- Ukh- A- apa taruhannya- Do- Dobe? Jangan aneh-aneh-!" Sasuke berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tenang, Sasu-teme.. Aku sudah memikirkannya!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ada yang lain di bola mata biru itu, Sasuke tahu itu.

"Jangan coba-coba bertindak sebagai seme, Dobe! Ingat! Aku seme dan kau uke! Mengerti?" Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ pada sang uke. _*Yeah! Sasu-seme+Naru-uke!*_

"Huh, Iya Teme! Aku mengerti! Begini, taruhannya adalah dalam waktu 3 hari aku akan mengalahkan ke-stoic-anmu!" kata Naruto semangat.

Mata Sasuke membulat, lalu senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Sasuke pun ingin mengetahui sejauh mana Naruto bisa mematahkan Stoic No Jutsu miliknya, jurus yang membuat ekspresi stoic diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, Dobe.. Mari kita lihat jurus ekspresi siapa yang terkuat. Ekspresi memelas, atau stoic? Hn, menarik juga" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jadi? Deal?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Namun, bukannya menjabat tangan Naruto, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

"Deal" Sasuke tersenyum kecil menatap pipi Naruto yang merona.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o Hari 1 o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Tadaima" Sasuke yang baru pulang dari kantor editor memasuki serambi rumah mereka. Ia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk meletakkan tasnya.

"Okaeri, Sasu-Teme" jawab Naruto dari tempat berbeda.

"Dobe? Kau dimana?" Sasuke melepas dasinya dan melemparkannya asal. Ia membuka kancing kerah kemejanya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Di dapur!" jawab Naruto. Sasuke yang sudah kelaparan berjalan menuju dapur, tak lupa memasang wajah stoicnya, sekedar berjaga-jaga dari 'serangan' Naruto.

"Ah~ Teme! Makanan sudah siap!"

"Terima kasih-" mata Sasuke hampir membelalak kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh ke-stoic-annya saat melihat penampilan Naruto.

"Naruto" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. Tak ada nada terkejut atau apapun itu.

"Ya?"

"Penampilan macam apa itu?" Sasuke melirik pada yang ditanyainya.

"Ada yang salah dengan **kostum maid** ini~?" Naruto berputar, membuat rok hitam sebatas lutut yang dipakainya berputar indah. Tak lupa celemek putih berenda yang bertengger di tubuh bagian depannya. Pakaian maid hitam serba renda, ditambah hiasan rambut maid juga duduk manis di rambut pirangnya. _*Authorpun nosebleed*_

"..Terlihat bodoh" Sasuke menjawab masih dengan nada datar dan meminum jus tomatnya, menghabiskan makanannya, dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

Satu Kesimpulan : Hari pertama, GAGAL

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o Hari 2 o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hari ini hari Minggu. Sasuke tetap sibuk didepan laptopnya. Menyadari Naruto sedari tadi tidak muncul, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Hitung-hitung juga akan menyuruhnya memijat pundaknya yang pegal. _*Wow, mau dong dipijetin*_

"Dobe! Oi!" Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur, Naruto tak ada.

"Naruto!" Kali ini di kamar mandi, nihil.

Yang tersisa tinggal kamar tidur..

Merasa tidak enak, Sasuke memasang stoic face-nya. Dan dengan perlahan ia memasuki ruangan mereka itu. Sekali lagi, jika tidak dibantu si ekspresi, Sasuke mungkin sudah terlonjak kaget hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Dobe, sedang apa kau?"

"Sasuke~ Bermainlah bersamaku~" goda Naruto dengan nada erotis. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak terikat pertaruhan bodoh itu, mungkin ia akan langsung 'menyerang' uke manisnya itu. Tubuh Naruto dibalut yukata oranye yang bagian dadanya terbuka, mempertontonkan kulit karamel Naruto yang halus. Benar-benar menggoda iman para seme. _*Author Nosebleed lagi*_

"Ahhn~ Sasuke~" Naruto menggeliat diatas sprei yang berantakan. Tak lupa dengan desahannya yang menggoda.

Sasuke terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke melangkah menuju Naruto.

'_Berhasil!' _batin Naruto girang.

Tangan pucat Sasuke terulur kearahnya, dan..

Menutup bagian yukata yang terbuka.

"Hah?"

"Daripada berbuat hal itu, lebih baik kau mulai memijat pundakku" nada datar mengiringi kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke.

Keasimpulan : Hari Kedua, GAGAL

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o Hari 3 o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Tadaima, Naru-Dobe" Sasuke yang baru pulang dari kantor editornya lagi mengucap salam pada Naruto yang sedang bersimpuh menyambut suaminya -?- pulang.

"Okaeri, Sasu-Teme" Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke dan mengambil tas kerja Sasuke. Sasuke yang dicium masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresi stoicnya.

"Ofuronya sudah siap, silahkan kalau mau mandi. Kalau tidak, makan malam sudah dimeja, Teme!" Naruto berteriak dari tempat yang berbeda.

Sasuke yang merasa lapar, memilih untuk memakan makan malamnya dahulu. Ia terdiam melihat apa yang terhidang diatas meja. Jus tomat gelas Jumbo, ikan saus tomat, sepanci sup tomat, salad tomat, bahkan nasipun ditanak bersama tomat yang terpotong kecil _*nasi tomat? Emang ada, ya?*_. Hatinya girang mendapati makanan favoritnya ada dalam berbagai versi. Tapi tentu saja, wajahnya berkata lain. Dingin dan datar.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, makanan itu ludes dan berpindah ke perut Sasuke _*kenapa Sasuke ga gemuk? Karena sering nge-gym..*_. Setelah meneguk air dingin, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia melepaskan pakaiannya dan melilitkan handuk ke pinggangnya. Lalu ia menggeser pintu menuju ofuro. Memastikan tak ada yang salah, Sasuke merendam tubuhnya yang penuh peluh dan kepenatan didalam air hangat.

**GREEEKK!** _*SFX : Pintu terbuka*_

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat ia meraih handuk dan menutupi bagian pribadinya yang masih direndam air, membuat handuk itu ikut terendam. Lalu dengan tatapan kekesalan, ia menoleh kearah pintu, berjaga-jaga apabila yang masuk adalah salah satu anggota Sasuke FanClub yang memburu momen pribadinya.

"Oh, hanya kau.. Dobe" ekspresi stoic kembali menghias wajah tampannya.

"Teme, aku ikutan mandi ya?" Naruto tersenyum dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, ia merendam tubuhnya di ofuro. Penampilannya kini sama dengan Sasuke, pinggang dililit handuk yang kini juga ikut terendam.

"Ada apa, Dobe? Tumben kau ingin mandi bersamaku. Kalau kuajak biasanya kau langsung menolak"

"Ng.. Kali ini aku ingin bermanja-manja denganmu, Teme.." Naruto menggeser tubuhnya hingga bersebelahan dengan orang yang dicintainya. Lalu ia menumpukan kepala pirangnya ke pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menanggapi perlakuan Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya kearah kepala Naruto.

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Boleh kugosok punggungmu?"

"Hn"

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berada, disusul oleh Naruto. Ia pun duduk membelakangi Naruto disebelah ofuro. Tangannya yang satu menumpu kepalanya di tepi ofuro. Naruto yang dibelakangi Sasuke, berpindah kedepannya dan menghadap padanya.

"Kalau kau ingin menggosok punggungku, bukankah seharusnya kau dibelakangku, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar. Naruto tidak menjawab. Wajahnya memerah. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Matanya terpejam seiring berkurangnya jarak diantara bibir mereka.

Sasuke? Dia hanya diam menanggapi perlakuan sang uke. Dalam hati ia girang bukan kepalang mendapati yang dicinta semakin agresif. Ia membalas ciuman Naruto dengan _**tidak**_ merubah ekspresi sama sekali. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Naruto yang sudah terbuka, sekedar bermain saja. Lalu, seperti biasa, ia mengabsen penghuni mulut Naruto, menelusuri tiap sudut yang ada, dan merasakan rasa yang ada disana. Kali ini, terasa seperti lemon. _*LEMON? (Nosebleed lagi)*_

Setelah kebutuhan oksigen mereka menipis, mereka saling menarik bibir. Ehm, mungkin hanya Naruto yang menarik bibir. Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke, berharap ekspresi yang ada selama 3 hari ini sirna. Tapi malang bagi Naruto. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya perubahan pada wajahnya.

'_Baiklah! Jurus pemungkas pertama!' _batin Naruto.

Setelah memperkuat keteguhannya, Naruto duduk bersimpuh didepan Sasuke. Tangannya meraih handuk Sasuke dan membukanya perlahan. Terlihatlah kejantanan Sasuke yang _'tidur'_. Naruto menunduk dan tangannya meraih kejantanan Sasuke. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, Naruto menjilat pelan ujung kejantanan Sasuke. Dari ujung hingga ke pangkalnya, Naruto jilat dengan perlahan. Tak lama, kejantanan itupun _'bangun'_. Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke. Tetap tak ada perubahan. Hanya saja, kali ini Sasuke memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya, walau hanya melirik kebawah saja.

Kali ini, Naruto memasukkan kejantanan yang tegak itu kedalam mulutnya. Tak bisa masuk seluruhnya, dikarenakan ukurannya yang luar biasa. Namun, Naruto tetap berusaha membuat perubahan pada wajah itu. Dinaik-turunkannya kepalanya itu, memanja milik sang seme. Lidahnya ikut dalam aksinya itu.

Sambil melakukan itu, Naruto masih menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke. Mata Naruto menangkap sedikit penyipitan mata dari Sasuke, dan menyemburlah apa yang kita sebut sperma di dalam mulut Naruto. Karena kaget, Naruto tersedak. Sperma Sasuke yang tak tertelan mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sasuke yang merasa bersalah (_masih dengan ekspresi yang sama_) mengusap-usap rambut Naruto, mengisyaratkan kata _'Maaf'. _Menanggapi hal itu,Naruto tersenyum.

'_Jurus Pemungkas Terakhir!' _batin Naruto.

Naruto mengambil sisa sperma Sasuke disekitar mulutnya dan melumurkannya di kejantanan Sasuke. Naruto naik ke pangkuan Sasuke, memeluk lehernya, memposisikan '_lubang_'nya di tempat yang tepat, dan dengan perlahan dimasukkannya kedalam tubuhnya.

Namun, saat baru bagian paling ujung kejantanan Sasuke masuk, kakinya terpeleset, sehingga dengan keras dan cepat kejantanan Sasuke tertanam seutuhnya didalam dirinya karena gaya gravitasi menariknya.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Naruto menjerit keras saat dirasakannya rasa sakit yang luar biasa dikarenakan 2 sebab; Sasuke tidak melebarkan jalan untuk masuk dan karena masuk terlalu keras. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari mata langitnya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke merasa bersalah (_dan masih dengan ekspresi yang sama pula_), dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Saat dirasa sudah terbiasa, Naruto menaik-turunkan pinggulnya perlahan. Terkadang digoyangkannya pinggulnya, untuk memberi sensasi berbeda pada sang seme. Semakin lama semakin cepat, mebuat desahan Naruto tak bisa ditahan lagi. Hanya suara Naruto yang menggema disana. Sasuke hanya diam, walau sebenarnya sangat menikmati perlakuan Dobe-nya.

"Ah..! Ah..! Ahn..! Te.. Ngh.. Temehhh...!" sperma Naruto menyembur diantara dada mereka.

"Dobe.." sekali lagi mata Sasuke menyipit.

"Aaaah~!" Naruto mendesah panjang saat sensasi hangat melanda '_lubang_'nya.

Naruto menyadari kalau ekspresi Sasuke tidak berubah.

"Sasu-Teme.. Aku kalah. Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya pasrah.

Seketika, wajah stoic Sasuke sirna. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, Naru-Dobe. Aku yang kalah. Aku akan keluar dari pekerjaanku, dan kita buka Cafe bersama"

Wajah Naruto berubah cerah dan gembira. Dengan girang ia memeluk leher Sasuke.

"Tapi ada syaratnya, Dobe"

"Apa itu, Teme?"

"Janji kau mau melakukannya?"

"Iya, deh. Aku janji"

"Bekerjalah menggunakan Kostum Maid yang kemarin-kemarin kau pakai" Sasuke tersenyum mesum.

"HAH?"

"Kau sudah janji, Dobe"

"Uuh.. Sudah, ah! Aku mau keluar dari sini!" wajah Naruto memerah mengingat ia dulu pernah berpenampilan '_mengundang_' didepan Sasuke.

"Hei, Dobe. Kau sadar tidak kalau '_barang_'ku masih ada di_dalam_?" Sasuke menyeringai. Dan setelah itu terdengar..

"_Ah! Ah! Aah! Ahn! Ah!"_

RONDE KEDUA, DIMULAI!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o- FIN -o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**OMAKE**

"Dobe! Pesanan meja 3!" Sasuke berteriak sambil menenteng baki-baki yang penuh dengan piring kotor.

"Sebentar, Teme! Aku kedinginan, nih! Roknya terlalu pendek!" Naruto berjalan dengan susah payah ditemani dengan Seragam Maid yang terlihat mempermanis keadaan Naruto. Masih dengan susah payah, Naruto menenteng baki berisi Strawberry Cake dan Orange Float menuju tempat pelanggannya berada.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, nih makanannya. Masih mau tambah?" tanya Naruto setelah meletakkan isi baki ke meja.

"Haha, nggak nyangka bisa melihatmu berpenampilan seperti ini, Naruto! Kamu manis sekali!" ejek Kiba.

"Huuh! Awas kau ya..!" Naruto hendak memukul Kiba dengan baki yang dibawanya, namun dicegah oleh Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku akan mendaftarkannya untuk menjjadi pegawai disini" ujar Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Kiba dan dibalas oleh tatapan kaget darinya.

"APA?"

"Yeey~ Kiba, kau juga harus berpakaian Maid sepertiku, ya!" kata Naruto dengan diselingi sedikit _death glare_.

"AP- Aku- AKU NGGAK MAU KALAU SI PEMALAS INI NGGAK IKUT KERJA!"

"Hah? Aku? Kerja? Hh.. Mendokusei.." Shikamaru melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Shikamaru, kau juga ikut kerja ya~?" ujar Naruto memohon. Shikamaru bergidik ngeri saat mengetahui Sasuke memperhatikannya dari belakang Naruto sambil menusukkan _death glare-death glare_ andalannya.

"I.. Iya deh.."

"HOREEEE~!"

"Tunggu, aku juga mau mendaftarkan Gaara. Akupun akan ikut bekerja" ujar Neji yang tiba-tiba datang. Gaara menyemburkan kopi yang tadi diminumnya karena kaget mendengar perkataan Neji.

"YEEEEEEEY~~~"

Begitulah.. Cafe milik Naruto semakin lama semakin ramai karena kedatangan uke-uke manis berpakaian maid, seme-seme keren, dan makanan-makanan lezat.

Sekali lagi,

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o- FIN -o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

TBC

Y/N

Aaaaaah! Hancur.. Hancur.. Hancur Hancur Hancur FanFic-ku..! *Ditimpuk kasetnya Olga*

Udah jelek, GaJe lagi! Maafkan saiia yang kelewat bejat, pervert, mesum, apapun sejenis itu T^Tv

Gaaah! Capek! Tapi gapapa. Yang penting rate M pertama saiia berhasil dipublish! *Ditatoin kata 'BEJAT'*

Saiia suka tomat loh, seperti Sasuke *Dilempar tomat busuk*

Bagi para senpai, bantulah saiia untuk memahami apa yang belum saiia pahami!

Huhuhuhuhu.. DX

Sekali lagi, maafkan kebejatan saiia m(_ _)m

Review..

Review..

Review..

Review..

REVIEW!


End file.
